


Does Anyone Know the Answer?

by heeroluva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Monsters under the bed are real and wipe their victims memory when they're done fucking them, Other, Oviposition, Somnophilia, Tentacles, Woke up pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: There’s nothing out of the ordinary about Kakashi’s new apartment, just as there was nothing out of the ordinary about his previous one, yet each night he can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong, and each morning he wakes up feeling that something isn’t quite right.





	Does Anyone Know the Answer?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sea_of_eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_of_eternity/gifts).

There’s nothing out of the ordinary about Kakashi’s new apartment, just as there was nothing out of the ordinary about his previous one, yet each night he can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong, and each morning he wakes up feeling that something isn’t quite right. Yet despite all his checks, Kakashi can find nothing amiss, his wards and traps untouched come morning. Even his ninken can’t find anything wrong.

It’s only after Kakashi notices he’s begun to gain weight that exercise seems to do nothing to remove, after the day his pants no long button that he shells out a significant amount of his savings for a surveillance camera and a computer to view the footage.

Upon waking the day after he installed it, Kakashi knows instantly that something is wrong. Stretching his senses, he finds nothing out of place, so he sits up, only to pause as he glances down at his middle. He goes pale, finding the belt holding his yukata undone, his stomach bulging dramatically. His fingers shake as he slowly pulls the yukata open. Maybe he’s wrong, maybe it’s not—his once sculpted abs had softened recently, but this is new, red, angry stretch marks marring the reddening skin.

Fingers moving before he realizes, Kakashi says, “Kai!” When nothing happens, he tries it again. “Kai.” And again there is no change.

Kakashi swallows thickly as he presses one trembling hand against the massive bulge. It jerks beneath his hand, something pressing back at him, and Kakashi shouts, scrambling back until his back hits a wall, but he can’t escape his own body. Get it together, he tells himself. First he needs to check the footage.

Climbing to his feet is more of a challenge than he cares to admit, his center of gravity having significantly shifted. The computer takes far too long to turn on, or maybe Kakashi’s just really impatient, and it takes him a minute to figure out how to open the video.

Everything starts normally, just him asleep, so Kakashi skips forward until he sees something move. His heart races as several dark shapes slip out from beneath his bed. They slip beneath his blanket, and he watches as he fights, the blanket sliding down, but the—he doesn’t know what else to call them except—tentacles wrap around his arms and legs as another one slips into his mouth, effectively silencing him.

Kakashi watches fascinated as his body suddenly goes lax, something clearly being fed to him, or maybe being pumped directly into his stomach if the bulge of his throat is anything to go by. His yukata is easily opened, his legs spread and pulled wide as more tentacles converge between them. His eyes go wide both onscreen and off as three of them suddenly delve into Kakashi’s ass, his body taking them easily, as though he’s done this before. And maybe he has.

Noting the time stamp, Kakashi skips forward, one hour, two, four, more and more tentacles filling him, his stomach growing larger, clearly wet and shiny from the amount of times he’d been made to come. To his horror, despite how fucked up all this is, his cock is hard between his legs, hidden by the bulge of his stomach, but rising to bump against it, begging to be touched.

It’s only right before dawn that the creature’s movements change, converging on him and the futon completely, until there’s not even the slightest bit of him or it exposed, and when they draw back beneath the bed, the only evidence that something was amiss was the bulge of his stomach.

Kakashi closes the laptop and leans back in the chair with a sigh, glaring at his stomach. What the fuck is he supposed to do with this now?


End file.
